As a conventional technology related to this technical field, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168603 (Patent Literature 1). As this conventional technology, there is a coaxial two-wheel moving truck that has a driving wheel, an operation part, an obstacle detection part, and a control part for driving and controlling the driving wheel, and the moving truck is configured so that a stop instruction signal may be outputted to the control part by the operation part when the user instructs stop of the truck while this truck is in movement or by the obstacle detection part when existence of an obstacle is detected.
This control part is configured to set a value of a current vehicle velocity multiplied by −1 as a target vehicle velocity and to drive the driving wheel at the number of revolution according to the target vehicle velocity based on the stop instruction signal. For this reason, a force will be applied to the vehicle body in a direction opposite to its traveling direction, and a braking distance at the time of stop becomes short. Moreover, the target vehicle velocity is made to vary so as to approach zero sequentially until the vehicle body stops. Since the target vehicle velocity can be varied while the posture of the vehicle body is controlled by this control part, emergency stop of the vehicle body in a stable posture is made possible.
Moreover, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-319991 (Patent Literature 2). In this conventional technology, described is a moving robot that has a moving mechanism with left and right wheels and a traveling motor for driving these wheels to rotate and a control device for controlling an upper body supported by this moving mechanism and the moving mechanism.
This control unit has a travel target generation part for generating multiple time series target values, and this travel target generation part is configured to generate a time series values of a characteristic point that is a linear sum of a position and an inclination of the moving robot located above a grounding point of the moving robot in such a way to fulfill a moving condition to the multiple time series target values.